Luggagedly In Love
by Step824
Summary: Fuji, being the sadistic tensai wanted to help their kouhai discover his feelings and be able to grow up with it. But, as he helped out, he found himself stuck with a girl who is so obsess with her luggage. Slight RyoxSaku and mainly FujiXOC CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all fanfictioners! Haha! My first ever Fuji Syusuke fic! I've been doing a lot of fics, I just don't put it here. Well here goes nothing!I wanna try out in this site! I hope you like the plot! It just popped out on my mind! Please be easy on me! Oh and by the way! Slight RyoSaku on this fic but not on this chapter since I like the two kids' love strory. Haha!

So much for talking! Here goes chapter 1~!

DISCLAIMER: I do not and will never own Prince of Tennis! I promise~!

Chapter 1

"Harumi! Get back to work! The manager will murder me if he found you resting again!" the said girl quickly stood up from her sitting position on the floor then looked at her friend who was standing a few feet away to her left, her hands on her hips. Harumi's expression is a mixture of annoyance and pain. Her legs already hurt due to standing for several hours now.

"Being a saleslady is not easy." She complained as she approached the shouting girl a while ago who was now arranging the bags they merchandise on the mall.

"And who told you its easy?" Her friend, Akane, raised an eyebrow on her.

"You!" she shouted and pouted at her not-so-in-the-mood-friend-to-argue who just scoffed at what she said. Well, it is quite true. Akane is one of the reasons why she is now working at a medium sized mall in Tokyo. She is the one who encouraged her to work as a saleslady so that Harumi would not depend on her mother for her allowance at school. Being influential to their manager, Akane had immediately put Harumi into work.

"I just helped you. It was still your choice to take the job or not. Got to go I have customers." Harumi watched as her friend briskly walked towards the customers and endorse their merchandise with smiles. Giving Akane a frown, she went back to the luggage section for which she was in charge of.

"Just wait luggie! We'll get out of this place soon." Harumi caressed a medium sized pink luggage whose body almost reached her hips and is made of polycarbonate hard plastic. She had been dreaming and saving for this luggage bag for a very long time. Almost one-fourth of her salary goes to her savings for this bag. And in order to keep it from the greedy buyers, she always discredit it to the buyers, saying that it is the worst luggage or that it has low standards and easy to break then giving them other options for such luggages.

Harumi sat down next to the luggage then appreciate its beauty, again. She smiled when she pictured herself walking on the airport with it. People around may think of her as crazy when they see her in this state, which is, animatedly smiling with twinkles in her eyes. She was still smiling when someone behind her cast his/ her shadow on her.

"Excuse me." Thinking that it was still part of her imagination, she ignored the soft male voice she heard.

"Ehem. I would like to buy that luggage." Breaking away from her dreams, she swiftly looked at the intruder who dared to ruin her dreams. She was planning to shout at the guy but failed to do so when she was met by an angelic smiling face before her. Harumi found herself frozen in place as the smiling guy with beautiful light brown hair approached her. He seemed like a girl with his features and only the tennis uniform and jacket he wore were the signs that he is a guy. Harumi had to look up to be able to face the guy who was now standing right in front of her. He was tall, or should I say she was small. For goodness sake! Her height is just at the shoulder level of a 5'7'' foot guy! She stared at him, more at his closed eyes than his smile. Her mind wondered at how those eyes would look like if they were open or if he can see her at this awkward state right now.

"Excuse miss but I want to buy that luggage." The guy said smiling; his voice was more attractive than she thought. She smiled sweetly, but that smile immediately vanished when she remembered one of the words that came out of his mouth, 'buy'. Her eyes widen at surprise and shock. This guy wanted to buy her dream luggage! This smiling guy for whom she thought is an angel is going to be a demon in her eyes just because he wanted to buy her luggage! And not just a simple luggage, a _pink_ luggage!

'Is she a gay?' she thought before frowning at him, giving him a disgusted look.

"Ahm. Hehe. Maybe you should just buy another luggage. You see, a pink luggage doesn't look good with such a guy like." Harumi said, her arms extended towards him, as if to hug him.

"I don't care. I would still like to buy that luggage. It's not for me anyway." Harumi mentally hit her head. Why didn't she think of that? How can a handsome guy like him buy a luggage and go around the town with a pink luggage? Why did she think of him as a guy without a girlfriend? And not to mention, a GAY!

"I see it's for your girlfriend!" jumping delightedly, she took another pink luggage just around the corner and put it in front of him, covering his first choice.

"This one! It's more than perfect for her! It's expandable and it's very light. You see!" she carried the luggage and put it down again then smiled at him. She saw him giggled which made Harumi, frown.

"I'm sorry but, I would still like the other one." He pointed at it then gave her a weird smile. That was what Harumi thought the smile is, weird. It was sort of sadistic in some way.

She got out of her reverie and think of the plans she could do in order to make the guy change his mind.

"But sir! The luggage you want has low standards! Its handle is hard to extend and its inside has less space! Not to mention the metal for which it is made of is heavy and attractive to rust! And the most least of its characteristics is…" she took the luggage out of its place and carried it near her chest.

"…it has the worst design ever!" she made a face that she wished will scare the guy but instead she got a light chuckle from him. What's so funny? Why he isn't even affected? Is he prone to merchandise discrediting?

"I'm sorry but whatever you say, I'm still going to buy that." He grabbed the handle, still smiling. She pulled it near her before he could even take it from her but the brown haired guy didn't let go. He pulled it again and Harumi did the same. A few seconds later, both of them are still trying to take it from each others grasp. No one can surrender, both are ready to fight. Not until Harumi exploded.

"ARGH! WHY DO YOU EVEN WANT THIS BAG! MAYBE IT'S FOR YOU AND YOU'RE JUST USING YOUR GIRLFRIEND AS AN EXCUSE SO YOU CAN BUY THIS LUGGAGE! FOR GOODNESS SAKE IT'S PINK AND YOU'RE SO EAGER TO GET IT AWAY FROM ME! OH YEAH I KNOW WHY! YOU'RE A GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Harumi panted as he looked at the guy whose eyes were now open and staring at her, his smile also gone. She stood up properly and bit her lower lip, had she gone too far?

"What's going on?" both of them looked at the side to see another man with glasses and in a corporate attire walked towards them. Harumi bowed down as soon as she realized who the man is, it's her manager, Mr. Akimitsu. She's in a lot of trouble now!

"Miss Amaterasu! What trouble have you done again?" the manager scolded her.

"Kyaah! It's Fuji Syusuke the famous tennis regular of Seishun!"

"Why is he here? And what did Harumi did to her?"

Harumi slowly stood up and looked at her co-workers who were now surrounding them, all of them looking at them especially to the guy who was, right now, talking to Mr. Akimitsu.

'?' she thought of the name, he sounds familiar, very familiar.

And then her eyes widen in shock. It's Fuji Syusuke! The Seishun Gakuen regular! The smiling tensai! One of the regulars who are going to U.S. to represent Japan in one of the famous tournaments! She had just watched him last night in the news, she was even hoping of meeting one of the Seishun regulars. Who would have thought she will? And in a least unexpected way.

"Harumi!" She looked at her manager whom, she didn't even noticed, was standing right beside her, Fuji behind him.

"Why did you argue with Mr. Syusuke?" Harumi looked down, she had nothing to say. And she knew where this will lead to anyway; she'll be kicked out of her job.

"Miss Amaterasu! You're fi-"

"Mr. Manager, you don't have to do that. She was just doing her job. Right?" Fuji smiled at her and she gave her a forced smile in return. He saved her; he really was an angel to him. She smiled inwardly, Fuji is a great guy.

"But I would still like to buy that luggage."

'WRONG!' she pouted. Looks like she lost. She watched her male co-workers take the luggage to the cashier. Her eyes were animatedly in tears. Her dream luggage was now being taken away from her! Her dreams are broken! BROKEN! And it's all because of that…

"Thanks for handing me the luggage. Don't worry it will be on good hands." She glared at the smiling-angel-that-can-be-evil-sometimes who was now walking away from her.

"ARGH! YOU GAY! I WILL GET MY LUGGAGE BACK! I PROMISE! YOU'LL SEE! GAAAAY!"

Sorry to all Fuji Syusuke fans for calling him a gay! Haha! It's just part of the story! And NO! He is not a gay in this story, I can't do that since he's too handsome to be called a gay.

So, what do you think? Good? Better? Worse? Worst?

REVIEWS PLEASE!

at


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh yeah! I forgot to say! This is Step824's cousin writing! I can't remember my password on my account, so… you know… I borrowed hers for a while.**

**For the disclaimer…**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis! I couldn't! And wouldn't!**

**By the way! **_**Italics are thoughts of the characters.**_

Chapter 2

Harumi lazily walked in the streets of Tokyo, her face crumpled. She just got fired on her job. And it's all because of a luggage and a certain light browned hair tennis player. Even though Fuji told the manager to let her keep her job, she was still fired due to reserving the luggage for herself.

"Brrrr." She heavily breathed, her mouth closed, causing it to vibrate.

"Now what? I lost my job! My dream luggage was bought! And most importantly…" she placed a hand on her grumbling stomach.

"I'm hungry!" she cried out loud. Good thing only a few people were around, so much for embarrassment. She apologized to the few for shouting then bowed her head to hide her face.

"Great. Just great Harumi! How can you find a job when people knew you for being scandalous?" she whispered before lifting her head up, accidentally looking at her right, she saw a poster with a non-attractive design posted in a brick wall of a bakery. She was about to ignore it when she read the 'Do you need a job?' phrase at the center of the picture in the poster, making the poster enlighten in her eyes. She grabbed the poster out of its stick place then read the whole detail of the job offering.

"Kyaaaaaaaah! Kyah! Kyah! Kyah! Yes!" just as soon as she read the details, she jumped up and down, not minding the scene she was making. The job was perfect! It was being a manager for a team for almost a month and the salary is 500 Yen a day.

"So that means I can get 15,000 Yen in one month. And if they like me, who knows, they might even keep me!" she hugged the poster tightly. So tight that if it was a person she was hugging right now, the person might die of suffocation.

"Kami-sama! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Sakuno stared in awe at the thing put before her. The other regulars as well couldn't believe it, or should I say, couldn't believe at who put that thing there. They were practicing for their upcoming tournament in U.S. when Fuji just entered the court bringing a large blue plastic bag with him. Thinking it was for them; they stopped for a while and followed the tensai. All was shocked when Fuji stopped in front of Sakuno, his smile sadistic as ever. The regulars knew there was something wrong. And they were right.

Fuji had just bought Sakuno a luggage bag. It was unexpected, much unexpected. And as if the luggage bags had grown eyes, they stared at it in horror.

"F-Fuji Senpai… W-what is that?" Momoshiro stuttered, filling the silence in the courts. Even Eiji, who was the most talkative of them, couldn't say a thing. He was too wonder-stricken! It's not that a guy giving a girl a bag is the least prospective thing in the world. It's just that; it came from Fuji, the tensai! The sadist! And most importantly, Ryoma's invisible rival.

"Fuji-senpai, what's t-the l-luggage for?" Sakuno managed to speak. She was shocked, surprised and confused. Why would her senpai give her a luggage? What is his senpai thinking right now? Is he playing with them to see their reactions?

"Yeah, Fuji. Why did you give her a luggage?"

"Nyah! Maybe Fuji wants Ryuzaki-chan to come with us to U.S.!" Eiji said right after Oishi then glomped at his doubles partner, making Oishi flinch. The team seemed to had recovered and had gone back to normal since Inui was now quickly scribbling at his notebook and Kaidoh had already let out his usual 'Fsssshu' in such situations. Kawamura on the other hand was grinning.

"Wow! Fuji-senpai has amazing moves! Hahaha! Oi Echizen! You better be fast or you'll lose." Momoshiro winked at his kouhai who pulled down his hat to cover his face so no one will know his current expression. But Fuji caught the glaring cat eyes that were set on the pink luggage before the owner hid it, making Fuji smile more.

"A-ano… Fuji-senpai. I'm sorry but I couldn't take it!" Sakuno bowed down before her senpais, her face almost reaching her knees. Fuji opened his eyes; truly, it was unexpected that she'll reject it. Even the others were surprised. And a certain white cap moved, the owner looking at the bowed down girl.

"I'm sorry Fuji-senpai. But, I can't accept it." Sakuno straightened up, facing them. She was proud she didn't stutter.

"That's too much for me to take. Maybe you should give it to some more deserving of it. And I don't know where I'll use that too anyway." Fuji blinked a few times then smiled, his eyes still opened.

"Ryuzaki-chan, you should accept it. You're birthday is near, just take it as an advance present."

"E-eh? Fuji knows Ryuzaki's birthday too?" Eiji said the team's thought out loud.

"D-demo, Fuji-senpai…" Sakuno didn't have the time to finish what she was saying for Fuji's face was already near her right cheek, his lips near her ear while speaking, making what they were talking about 'private'. Once again, this had sent the whole team into a shock.

'_What the hell is happening to this two? Is there anything going on between them that we didn't know?'_ those are just two of the questions that are bugging them. The remaining senpais looked at their freshman teammate, who by that time was still in shock on the scene before him. They felt pity for him, looks like he's going to lose the only girl who can take his cocky and arrogant attitude. Ryoma quickly got back to his composure and looked anywhere except for the scene set for him, what he didn't know was that his senpais were forbearing their laughter so as not to ruin Fuji's plans.

Yeah, they all know (except for Ryoma and Sakuno of course) that Fuji had set up some wicked plans for the two. What they didn't know was what the whole plan was, that's why they were much surprised when Fuji presented her a gift.

When the two were finished with their small 'talk', Sakuno had her smile plastered on her face and she bowed down to thank her senpai, meaning that she accepted the gift and promised to take care of it. The other regulars on the other hand were wondering what Fuji had said to her that made her accept it. Does she already know the plans?

"I'm going to get some Ponta." The cocky brat said right after she had thanked Fuji for his 'wonderful' gift. _Yeah right._

They watched Ryoma walked away and when he was nowhere to be seen they (maybe just Momo and Eiji) ran towards Fuji. All were excited to know what his plans are.

"Fujiko! So what's with the luggage?" Is it part of your plans?" Eiji glomped at him, one of his arms around his shoulders.

"Wew. Poor kid, lost in the game of love." Momoshiro whistled and made a 'tsk tsk tsk' sound while shaking his head from left to right.

"Fuji. Aren't you overdoing it? What if Ryuzaki-chan think that were playing with them? She might get mad." Oishi worried.

"There's 91.893% chance that Sakuno don't know of the situation yet." Inui raised his glasses up his nose, suddenly appearing behind Oishi and making him almost jump in surprise.

"Inui's right. She still didn't know about it." Fuji confirmed with his smile.

"Then that means, as long as we keep quiet, she won't know. So don't worry too much Oishi senpai." Momoshiro said quite too loud, good thing Sakuno was standing a few feet away from them.

"Fshuuu. Keep you're loud mouth shut Porcupine head, Echizen is coming."

"What did you just call me Mamushi! Grrr!" The fight went on and Ryoma was just in time to watch the small rumble. Oishi was trying to stop the two, as well as Kawamura who had joined the craziness because Fuji gave him his racket for unknown reasons; Inui was studying his data of Ryoma and Sakuno with Eiji by his side and taking a peek on his notebook but Inui wouldn't let him to do so. Looks like the whole team was back to their crazy world, right? Or was it just the beginning of another rough-and-tumbling adventure?

"QUIET!" the voice was soft but strict and it all made them stop on the scruffiness they were doing. They know all too well the owner of the voice.

"B-Bouchou." Momoshiro managed to call.

"Everyone assemble here. Now; or else its 70 laps around the court!" They quickly assembled right in front of their captain, standing up straight. Instead of being surprised that their captain was back to soon, (Tezuka informed them that he has some important meeting with the coach just a few minutes ago) they were more surprised on who was with their captain.

A small petite girl wearing a school uniform of a not so popular school in Tokyo was with him. She was short, not even reaching the shoulder of her captain. Her long, shiny black hair that reaches her waist with bangs covering her forehead matches her dark purple orbs and round face that give her an aura which seemed different from any other girl. The whole team looked at her; she seemed like a fairy, a cute fairy. They can picture her personality as kind, quiet and gentle; but the one they pictured was different from what the girl had shown when she saw Fuji right there and now.

"YOU!" she pointed at Fuji who had opened his eyes again for the second time around.

"You're the gay who bought my luggage!" and the regulars jawdropped at what she had called him and at the sudden revelation.

'_They had met? And what's with the luggage? Who is she to call him a gay?'_

Small world, isn't?

**Tada! Second chapter updated! **

**Please review! Please oh please! Thank you so much! **


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back! It's a miracle I'm still alive after all those torturing quizzes! Yup you heard it right. No updates because I had to review till my head explode. (good thing it didn't)**

**Anyways! I'm quite disappointed that this story is not receiving many reviews, but, I'm not into reviews anyway. I just want to write. Haha!**

**As for my first two reviewers thank you so much! **

**Ok enough talking for now Step824's cousin. Here's the story!**

**Again! **_**Italics are thoughts of the characters!**_

**DISCLAIMER: Me don't own Prince of Tennis! For if I do, Ryoma would not be so dense than he is now. LOL!**

"Where is my luggage?" Harumi was now face to face with the tensai, her hands on her hips. Just like before; she had to look up in order to see his face. Fuji almost didn't notice her walk towards him. He admit it, she was fast, for a small girl.

"Did I hear her right? Did he call him g-gay?" Momoshiro stuttered at the last word, which was very inappropriate for the tensai, as he stared at the two persons who were having a staring contest in front of them. Fuji still had his eyes open, his blue orbs having a match with her purple ones. The regulars could almost see a lightning bolts emitting from their eyes and it made them shiver.

Fuji was smiling, almost smirking as he spoke.

"The luggage isn't yours anymore, remember? I bought it." And this sent Harumi burning, and was about to shout at the top of her lungs when a certain girl in pigtail braids at the far right of the court caught her attention.

The girl was staring at them, perhaps trying to know what's going on. But it was not really the girl for which Harumi was looking at. It was…

"MY LUGGAGE!" Yup, her luggage or for other words, the luggage she claimed to be hers. Smoke could almost be seen as she ran towards the luggage beside the girl, making the regulars amazed by her fast pace.

"LUGGIE! I thought I wouldn't see you again! Did you miss me? I missed you too!" she spoke as she hugged and rubbed her cheek on the pink case. She pouted as she hugged it, as if preventing the urge to cry at the sudden reunion of her and her 'luggie'.

The regulars watched in horror because the girl whom they admired a while ago for her gentle face had just changed into an obsessive girl who is about to cry just because of a large bag with wheels! Very childish!

"Is she crazy or what?" Momoshiro pointed at the girl, one of his eyebrows raised. Oishi just shrugged at his comment and just continued watching.

"What's so special about a luggage? Nyah! Eiji can't understand girls." Eiji pouted and scratched the back of his head. Inui started to scribble on his notebook, maybe calculating at how a person can run just to get the thing they had been yearning for, maybe he can use for their trainings. Kaido let out a 'fssh', getting really annoyed and Kawamura just had to look out for Tezuka if he was ever going to give a girl a hundred laps.

"Crazy." That was Echizen's simple comment on the situation. He wanted to get bored but couldn't since Sakuno was in the situation as well.

"I'm going to take you home!" Harumi said out loud and had sent the team to surprise. Hello! That's Fuji's gift to Sakuno right? Who is she to just take it!

"E-excuse me." Harumi, who was about to leave, shifted her attention to the braided girl a while ago. She almost forgot her. She's the one with her luggage just a moment ago, right?

"Oh!" Harumi, who looked like she had found out something bowed down before Sakuno, making her confused.

"Thank you for taking care of Luggie." She said with a smile when she stood up. She looked at Sakuno for a moment and started walking away with the luggage. Harumi thought she could take it home in the simplest way, but she was wrong.

"I'm sorry but that's my luggage." Harumi immediately looked back at the girl and stared at her as if she had grown a thousand eyes on her face.

"What?" she managed to say softly.

"I said I couldn't give you that luggage." Sakuno said bravely. Wow. Miracle isn't it? Well, it's the result of becoming the Seigaku muse. Yup, the Seigaku muse. And becoming a muse means appearing in front of the crowd which earned her the courage she had right now. Anyway back to the story.

Harumi mentally cursed. Of course! How can she just take this luggage? It had been bought! It would be stealing if she just took it from them without a permission that she could. And she cannot afford to go to prison just because of stealing a bag with wheels.

"I-i-i.." she forced a smile at the girl. What would she do? Will she just escape and hide with it for the rest of her life? Will she just buy it from her? Will she just say that her mother needs it so much that her mother will die if she will not give it to her? _That's not believable Harumi!_

_Think Harumi! Think! It's your chance to get Luggie back! Don't waste it!_ She thought to herself, her mind now on its speed limit on thinking of a reason to get it from her.

_I wonder why my mind works this fast on exams? This is not the time to think of that Harumi!_ She shook her head side by side before her face sudden enlightened and a light bulb animatedly appeared on the top of her head.

_I hope this works!_

"Miss… uuhh…pretty…" she said as she approached back to her.

"Just call me Sakuno."

"Ok Sakuno-chan." She looked at her with her most pitiful eyes when she had reached the braided girl.

"What is she planning?" Harumi could hear the murmurs of the regulars at the back as she maintained her breathing. She didn't know if it would work on her but she had to try.

Sakuno waited for her to speak. Her eyes were pitiful, as if saying to her to give her the luggage. But, it was given to her by Fuji. She can't just give it to a stranger especially not in front of the tensai that bought for her. And besides…

Her thoughts were cut when Harumi suddenly kneeled in front of her and begged.

"SAKUNO-CHAN! PLEASE GIVE MY LUGGIE BACK! I PROMISE I WILL PAY FOR IT! I JUST NEED TO WORK ON MY SAVINGS AND IN TIME I COULD PAY IT! I PROMISE! I REALLY WANTED THIS LUGGAGE AND HAD BEEN SAVING FOR IT IN A MONTH BUT YOUR GAY BOYFRIEND JUST BOUGHT IT WITHOUT EVEN THINKING OF MY HARDSHIPS IN KEEPING THIS LUGGAGE FROM OTHERS AND EARNING AS MUCH MONEY AS I COULD AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! SAKUNO-CHAN I-"

"Fine! Fine Harumi-senpai!" Sakuno said as she tried to push Harumi away from her who was almost hugging and shaking her legs. It's not that Sakuno doesn't want Harumi hugging her, it's just that she doesn't want people begging in front of her; she's not that high to be begged on. And besides, Harumi was so hysterical in a way that the regulars, Momoshiro, Eiji, Kawamura and Oishi, needed to restrain before Harumi has shaken the soul out of Sakuno's body!

"Sakuno-chan! Please!" Harumi struggled at their grabs. She looked like a mad woman right now, begging for a pink plastic in a rectangular shape and has wheels! But she didn't care! If she wanted her luggage back, she had to do this!

"Yes I'll give it to you." The voice was soft but Harumi knew she heard her right but couldn't believe it though.

"What?"

"Huh?" The 'what' came from Fuji and the 'huh' came from Harumi. She was now in control and had stopped struggling. Fuji on the other hand was surprised that Sakuno was going to give the crazy girl the luggage.

"I'm sorry Fuji-senpai but, I think Harumi-senpai needs it more. She's the one going abroad anyway." Sakuno cleared. Echizen looked at her with eyes widen. Did she just reject Fuji for the second time around?

"But-"Fuji was cut off.

"Harumi-senpai. I would just like to clear something before I give you the luggage. Fuji-senpai is not my boy-f-f-riend." She said the word embarrassingly with a blush.

Harumi stared at Sakuno, her mouth half open. The regulars had already released her since she was now in control. It's not the fact that Fuji is not her boyfriend that struck her but instead the fact that this girl was now giving her the luggage. A smile slowly crept out of her face, indicating how happy she was at the moment.

"ARIGATOU!" she ran towards Sakuno and hugged her with all her might that the regulars needed to hold her again before she suffocates the poor braided girl. Giving the senpais a hard time to stop her from squeezing the skinny Sakuno, Harumi managed to stick out her tongue to Fuji, teasing the smiling tensai that she had won the game and that even he, the genius, can't win a match over her. Fuji gave her a chuckle in response before she hugged Sakuno tight again. So tight that the captain had to be in between before any murder thing happens in the courts.

**A few hours later at the mall…**

Sakuno looked at each and every luggage but she can't seem to find one that suits her taste. She had given their new team manager the luggage that Fuji bought for her and now, she's having a hard time to find one for herself. She gave the luggage to Harumi whole-heartedly because she appreciated her effort in keeping it for herself, and besides; Harumi had already made a scene by begging and she had called her Fuji's girlfriend which is definitely wrong and unacceptable. Since the true reason behind Fuji buying her the luggage is that…

"This one is good." Sakuno looked at the owner of the male voice at her right and 'eeped' when she found out who it was. Good thing she covered her mouth so that no sound would come out.

"R-Ryoma-k-kun." She let her hands fall at her side as she watched Echizen, still in his regular Seigaku jackets and shorts and of course with his cap, inspect a dark blue medium sized luggage. She almost didn't notice him there. When did he come?

"I'm looking for a luggage of my own." Echizen walked a few feet away to look at another one. Sakuno followed behind.

_Why did I have to explain? She isn't asking anyway! Baka! _Echizen cusred inwardly.

"I see." Sakuno managed to respond. They walked together, looking at every luggage, but not one of them seemed to go in their minds for their minds are thinking of something else.

"You're coming with us in the U.S.?" Echizen spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah, grandmother's orders." Echizen nodded. This is getting on his nerves! Why isn't she speaking too much? Usually, at a time like this Sakuno would find any topic just to make sure him and her can maintain the talk. But why isn't she doing it now? And why was he even thinking of this? It's not as if he was affected at what happened a whlie ago in the courts, right? Or was he?

_Stop it you freaking thoughts!_

"So, what kind of luggage do you need?"

_At last she asked! _ He smirked.

"Hn. A not too big one." Keeping his voice bored, he stared at Sakuno behind him who looked like she was looking for something. He followed her with his eyes as she walked towards a luggage not too far from him.

"What about this one?" putting a light blue luggage in front of her, she beamed at him. Echizen almost stiffen at her smile; that smile, she had given that smile to everyone, but when it comes to him, it always seemed to make his heart stop for a second. And he doesn't know why. And doesn't want to know why, too troublesome.

He walked towards her with his hands in his short pockets. He took the luggage from her and examined it. The color is good, not too dark and not too bright. The quality seemed good and the size is just right to fit his clothes for their entire stay in the U.S. Looks like Sakuno had found what he was just looking for. He knelt down to check the inside and its price and found out that it's not as expensive as it seems.

"What do you think?" Echizen looked up with his eyes and shrugged while closing the zippers of the bag. He was about to stand up when he remembered something.

"Why did you give the luggage to that crazy girl?" he asked, looking down. His cap covered his face but it was good to make sure he can't see him for he didn't know if he'll accidentally make any facial expressions at her answer. He had first heard her 'hm-ed' before answering.

"Well, Harumi-senpai was too eager to get the luggage and I didn't know by that time that I would be going with the whole team in the U.S." He stood up after she answered but still didn't look at her, but instead to the other side.

"You give away your birthday presents to others?" Sakuno stared at him in shock before she burst out into a light chuckle, earning her a confused look from the brat.

"So you think Fuji-senpai would give me an expensive luggage bag just because my birthday is coming?" she asked while resisting the urge to laugh. Echizen blinked for a few times, getting REALLY confused and annoyed.

"It's not a birthday present?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! Silly! My grandmother asked Fuji-senpai a favor if he could by one for me since my grandma was too busy handling our excuses for school." She bit her lower lip as she stared at Ryoma who was blankly staring at no particular thing.

"That sadist." He hissed under his breath. He knew it! He knew that sadistic senpai had something up his sleeves. And he'll make him pay for it! Definitely! Ryoma looked at Sakuno, whose eyes were almost watery from fighting the will to laugh before briskly walking away from her.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said his name out loud but he didn't look back. She looked down, downcast, had she gone too far? She hit her head.

"You're so stupid Sakuno!" she cursed herself. Who wouldn't be embarrassed at being laughed at? Now she wouldn't make any chances at Ryoma anymore.

"Sssssh! Baka! Baka! Baka!" she hit her forehead a few times and was about to walk when a purple thing came before her. She narrowed her eyes at it before realizing what it was, it was an elegant purple bag which can be converted into a luggage. And as she looked up to see who had put it before her, she saw Ryoma panting.

It made her eyes almost cry when she realized that Ryoma had just looked for a luggage for her. But instead of crying, she gave her the most angelic smile she could give. A smile for which she had always reserve for him. A smile that had change Ryoma Echizen's freaking tennis-centered-life.

**WAHAHA! Chapter 3 is done! Whew! It's longer than I thought! And yeah I know this is supposed to be an OCXFuji story but I just want to put a little romance for my two favorite characters on the Prince Of Tennis. But don't worry! I'll focus on Fuji and Harumi for the next chapters. **

**So please Review! **


End file.
